Liars and Secrets
by Soni133
Summary: Karin has been attending Ouran Academy for a year already. No one pays much attention to her but her girlfriend. After they breat up, and secrets are spread about her around the school, Haruhi decides to be friend her, leading to her getting to know the host club. Warning: explicit content such as drug use, swearing and sexual themes. Parings: one sided ocharuhi, KyoyaxOcxMori
1. Chapter 1

Karin danced near the alluring fire alone. Her girlfriend, Aiko could be seen filling two cups with vodka and iced tea. Karin hated vodka, of all the kinds of alcohol, it had to be her least favourite. Aiko danced over to her, swaying her hips seductively.

"Well babe, I do like the way you're moving," Karin purred as she grabbed the drink from Aiko. She watched the fire bounce off her partners golden hair, turning it orange. They currently were attending a party hosted by some teens in a run down neighborhood. The air smelled like pot, and no one's drink was without alcohol. Aiko danced closer to her as she grinned.

"You know me, I love teasing you. Maybe tonight it won't be a tease for once though." Aiko voice was low and seductive. She smoked a lot, but her voice wasn't effected. She could seduce Karin in a New York second, and they both knew it. The air seemed electrifying as music pounded.

"Isn't it a bit fast?" Karen asked as the base dropped. As the base went down, so came Aiko, she ground on Karin leg for a second before coming up.

Aiko kissed her happily. "If you say so babe." She neared her ear and began to whisper, "I'd really love to go there with you though."

Karen took a sip and didn't see Aiko put something on her own tongue and continue to dance.

The two had started dating in the summer and, as fall started to fade, Karin was starting to worry about Aiko drinking. She noticed something on her girlfriends tongue as she had drunkenly attempted to kiss Karin.

"Aiko what the fuck is on your tongue?"

"It's just my tongue piercing," Aiko slurred hanging off the shorter girl. Aiko saw a pill on her tongue.

"Are you taking seroquil?"

"Phft, no. Jesus." She mumbled, "we should sit down."

"I'll help you get home but I'm done after that, you know me."

"Babe, it's just this once. I swear!" Aiko cried.

"Just like the 'one time' you did coke? Jesus christ, Aiko I'm not a pushover. You know this about me. I like pot, pot is ok, shit you can do some oxycodone and I'm ok but hard core drugs mess you up." Karin watched her soon to be ex start to drool, "you fucking idiot," She groaned as she picked up the high girl to bring her home. She hoped that Aiko was enjoying herself, because this wasn't fun for her. She chugged the rest of her drink and threw the cup to the ground.

The walk to a taxi station wasn't far, but it seemed further while carrying someome. Karin was bigger all around, though she didn't always enjoy being turned down at stores that barely carried her size. Aiko on the other hand, barely had A cups, let alone anything to be pinched off her. She was limp and light, but Karin wasn't a fan of the whole passing out at a party thing.

She found a taxi eventually and gave the driver her adress. The ride home was hell. Her drink had been stong, and she was feeling a little sick. She could only imagine what Aiko was feeling. She was tempted to pity her, she seemed so out of control.

She sighed remembering how they had two had been in rehab, Aiko had almost overdosed on coke, and Karins parents had caught her coming home high and drunk from a party. Of course the girls had been attracted to eachother. Some how they had never noticed each other at school. The both attended Ouran Academy.

Karin thanked the driver as they arrived at her house. _I live in the lap of luxury,_ she mused as she stared at the wide, two story house in front of her. The house itself took up half an acre, and the land around it came out to an acre, including under the house. She walked around to the back of the house, opting to sneak into her room, even though her parents were rarely home, especially on weekends. The glass door that led to the patio was unlocked, and she turned off the alarm before entering her room.

Her room was large and roomy. Karin laid Aiko on the bed carefully. She may be mad at the girl but she wasn't cruel. She got undressed and got into a t shirt, laying beside the girl in her queen bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and her arm wrapped around Aiko.

_Maybe I__could force myself through this one._ Karin thought before falling asleep.

The next day was a hassle. Karin was hung over, and Aiko was still feeling the effects of her high. At around eleven, the two got out of bed. "Before we start talking, do you want a joint," Karin offered as she kneeled on her porch, filling her pipe. It was wooden and it used a battery to burn the weed, so it didn't smell as much and gave her as better high.

"No I'm good," Aiko mumbled as she stared intently at the wall across from the bed. Karin closed the screen and started smoking. School was starting tomorrow so she was planning to lay off drugs and booze until She got a break again.

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"Everything is where it was last time."

"You never tell me where you keep the sour puss," the girl inside whined. Karin smirked and put down her pipe. She was done smoking, so she went inside. She pinched her girlfriends cheek, trying to forget what happened last night.

"Don't be so cute, you know that's my job," Karin teased.

The taller girl laughed and hugged her. "I just wanted to abduct you for a bit." Karin was pushed onto the bed and soon was being straddled. Aiko kissed her over and over, but all Karin could think of was how betrayed she'd felt when she saw the acid.

"Aiko stop. I'm not feeling it," Karin told her. The taller girl sat up and stared at her.

"So you were serious last night," Aiko asked her. Karins vision got fuzzy and she nodded. She knew the weed had hit her by now. "That's it then." Aiko got off her in a way that seemed abruptly. Everything was going too fast. Suddenly Aiko was gone and Karin was alone.

"Well shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Karin walked into the school from her limo. She say up and stared at her school. She didn't actually mind the uniform. The colour wasn't especially flattering, but she felt like like a princess, and she liked that.

She stepped out of the limo and stood tall. With proper posture, she walked into the school. She entered the building and tried to ignore the stares from students around her. Something was off, and she assumed it had to do with Aiko.

Standing by her locker she saw her, the girl she'd just been thinking of. "Karin I'm so sorry."

"What did you do this time," Aiko asked bluntly, opening the door in Aiko's face.

"I was mad and I know I was stupid. Please forgive me."

"What did you do?"

"I told everyone we had sex, and then you dumped me," She mumbled nervously. Karin had heard her clearly, despite the efforts to conceal it.

Karin stared at her. She couldn't believe it. Actually she could believe it. It was exactly the kind of thing that someone like Aiko would do. "So you spread a rumour about me and come running for forgiveness, why? You can't honestly expect mea to want you back after the bull shit you put me through this weekend."

"Look I know you're mad, but I was still high and I hit my low-"

The girl was interripted. "I don't care. You're pissing me off. Leave."

Aiko left quietly. When Karin was alone she realized all her friends had been Aiko's. She was literally alone. She put her head in her locker and held back tears, pretending to look for books.

She grabbed her morning books and walked to her class, 2-a. She had economics, advanced Japanese and english. She went to take her seat at the window, but someone had replaced her. Suddenly she was forced to sit in the middle row opposite the window. If she weren't so tired from the drama she'd go ask for her seat. Instead she sat and accepted her fate.

She heard someone a knowledge her and call her a slut under her breath. She took out her economics book and began to read about the implications of Keynesian economic theory.

At one point in her morning she was hit in the head with a paper ball.

_**Wow, how has a slut like you gone unrecognized for**____**so long?**_

_Karin ignored it and focused on class. She regretted ever dating Aiko. It was just a bunch of drama. As she made a mental note of her regrets, she was called upon by the teacher to read from a book in english. She forgot the title, but it _wasn't very interesting to her. As she read, students snickered at her posture and tone.

When she was finished she sat and awaited the next reader. She was already tired of people laughing at her. Finally the lunch bell rand and she walked to the cafeteria. Beef stroganoff was on the menu, and Karin ate it alone, at a table in the corner.

She'd realized a long time ago that her life had been to easy, and she knew she needed some bad to even out the good. The hardest point in her life was the absence of her parents, but they were always away on "buisness". She knew neither were faithful, and both spent all their time out of the country with their consorts, to put it nicely.

A person suddenly was sitting across from her. They had short hair, feminine features and thick rimmed glasses. Their shirt was oversized and they seemed perfectly gender neutral.  
>Neither spoke as Karin soon finished her lunch and left. She went to the garden and snuck her flask out of a pocket she'd sewn into her dress. Inside was some flavored whiskey and she sipped a bit, before putting gum in her mouth. Usually she shared her drinks, but suddenly she had no one to share with.<p>

It was slightly depressing, actually.

She shrugged off the emotion and over heard some girls walking. She overheard the words Host Club and snorted, remembering it's existance. She debated attending said club during algebra and world history, before deciding to go during her final period. If anything, it could distract her, for a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Karin stood outside music room three. She took a deep breath and entered the room. She was greeted by a boy with glasses. "Hello miss, how may we help you today?" He asked her.

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean I have no idea what I'm doing here."

The tall man smiled at her, "my name is Kyoya, and this here, is the club. We entertain ladies for profit."

Karin watched the room, seeing twins sharing women amd guys flirtimg away. She was trying to figure out what she thought when she caught a glimpse of Aiko. Her heart sank to her stomach and she was barely able to muster the ability to excuse herself. "I thought this would be a good place to escape my ex, but she's here. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"What is your name miss, for our records."

"Karin Kimura. I'm in class 2-a."

He seemed to recognize the name and the room went silent. She noticed some twins in the corner blush and realized the rumours had reached here. Some one said slut under their breath and she realized what was happening. She was a villan. She was the bad guy, and he hard drug using girlfriend was the princess. Murmurs erupted around the room, and she slouched, loosing in trestle I how she was seen for a momemt.

The boy in front of her mentioned being in her class and she brushed him off, opting to leave, rather than embarrassing herself more. As soon as she was out of the doors she could hear idle chatter begin again.

She hated this more than ever before. As she walked away from music room three and down the hall she heard footsteps follow her. "Uhm, Karin, was it?"

Karin turned around and realized the teen from lunch was behind her. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for the actions of the girls. You seem lonely, would you like to talk?"

Karin decided the person in from of her must be a boy, as male pronouns would make her thoughts easier to sort out. She shrugged and led the boy to sit. "My names Haruhi, by the way," he informed her.

"Oh, nice name." She replied.

"So, I've heard the rumours. You don't seem anything like what I've heard."

"What is she even saying. That we slept together and I left her?"

"Through text."

Karin stared at Haruhi. "No fucking way."

"Yeah."

"I was always the one stopping her from taking it too far. I I've never uttered a bad thing about her. Did she mention me making sure she got home safe, party after party?"

"Uhm. Not to my knowledge?"

"She took all our friends. I'm all alone now. I've got no one."

"I'm sure that's not true, what about your family?"

"I'm have my maids."

The boy didn't seem surprised at the existance of maids. Karin played with her hair and sat in silence. "This was really nice but I should go. You should get back to your club."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Karin shrugged and stood, "life happens." With that she left Haruhi to return to her club.

Her ride home was quiet, and she finished her flask off, choosing to finish the day drunk, rather than stuck in her head. She read the next chapter in each of her books, so she was prepared for the next day, and ate dinner.

She debated not eating. Maybe people wouldn't recognize her if she lost weight. Most likely, no one would notice. She made it a habit to be invisible, and the sudden surge in attention made her finished her dinner and went to her room. She fell asleep in her uniform, and wished she'd smoked a joint, before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

At about three am Karin woke up to a text. It took a moment for her to understand the letters dancing around the screen. _Aiko_ she realized after staring at the phone for a long time.a

**Karin, I****know I****fucked up, but I****can't****sleep, and I****can't****stop thinking about you.**

Karin debated how to reply. She was tempted to send her an angry message, telling her to shove it and to deal with her consequences. The other half of her was convinced that the girl needed help and guidance. All of a sudden, another text.

**Karin I****loved you. I don't****know what I****was thinking. I was told it was e, that we'd****have fun, not that that fixes anything.**

She stared at the screen. Neither had used love before in describing their relationship. This was new territory. She turned to the ceiling and must have fallen asleep, because the next time she woke up was six.

Two new messages had appeared since she'd fallen asleep. one was her father, telling her to have a good day. The next was another from Aiko.

**Karin****I****know I'm no one you want to hear from. I'm****just sorry I****fucked up so bad.**

Karin finally got the balls to reply.

**Aiko, look, this changes nothing. I'm****still****mad, we're****still broken up, and****you still spread rumours about me, but it's****life. **_**C'est la vie, **_**as they say in France. It's****life, we'll learn to deal. Now I****want you to feel better. You hit a low after your high, and now are regretting everything. I promise you will get better, please don't****do any week day partying.**

Aiko didn't reply. Karin assumed she understood the situation. She began to prepare for school, and awaited her stylist in her room after putting on her dress. Daddy dearest had wanted her to have everything, and so she got everything she'd ever wanted. No one had said no to her.

A cheery woman came in, "Hey doll."

Karin smiled and said hello as the woman put her hair into a brain and applied her makeup. She never left the house not looking her best, it was her favorite part of her life.

After they were done, Karin ate her breakfast, crepes and apple juice, with fresh fruit, and got ready to leave. She was exited to see Haruhi today. She knew she was just rebounding her feelimgs, but she ignored the fact. She was having fun.

There was no one to talk to on her way to class she noticed as she collected her books. Not even a desperate Aiko. She shrugged off her feelings of worry and walked to class. Aiko was fine she assured herself.

Karin entered her class room and recognized two boys from the club. They were sitting near eachother and talking. She sat in her usual seat, the one near the window, and opened her binder. She liked her classes, and she got average grades. The seat to her left and in front of her were left open for the day. She layer her head in her hand as she took notes, glancing out the window every so often.

At one point she saw Aiko walk into the school, and karin felt a wave of releif. She had worried for nothing. She once again began to focus on her work. Soon enough it was lunch.

Karin left the classroom as soon as the bell for lunch rang. She went to the cafeteria and waited in line. A commotion was being made somewhere and she glanced in it's direction before grabbing her food and walking over with mild interest. When she neared the crowed, people went silent around her.

Suddenly the circle involved her and Aiko. Around them they heard shouts.

"Hey, it's the whores."

"Make out for us!"

"Sluts."

Aiko gave her a cold look and walked away. Karin felt her heard break in two. Suddenly she didn't matter, and she was alone. The crowd dissipated and she stood in an empty aisle with her food in her hands, trying not to run crying.

Karin felt someone tap her shoulder. She saw Haruhi as she turned. "Do you want to talk?"

Karin nodded slowly and followed the dark haired boy to an abandoned hallway. "I'm really sorry for how people have treated you."

Karin stared his lips as he spoke. They looked soft. She noticed his eyelashes were really lomg, and that he had really clear skin. She didn't even notice him stop speaking. "So do you want to grab coffee after school?" He asked.

She smiled, "sure. Where?"

"I'm not sure, want to meet me at music room three after club?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm kind of unwanted."

"Just buy my time." He winked.

_He knows what he's__doing._ She thought to herself and bit her lip. "But what if Aiko's there?"

"Then you just focus on me."

Karin blushed and looked at her food. She didn't even notice she had bought fish tacos. She suddenly felt very selfconcious. "I'll just do my homework and I'll grab you after club."

Haruhi nodded and ate some rice. Karin hated being selfconcious, but Haruhi kind of reminded her of a deer. She didn't want to scare him off. Then, her mind started whirling. What if this was an invitation for a date? She decided it must be, he was so insistent and flirty.

The bell to end lunch came too early for Karins sake. She liked being in Haruhi presence. She felt like they were friends. When she had to return to class she noticed two people occupying the seats near her.

Kyoya stood near her desk as a blond man sat on the desk beside hers. He saw her and waited for her to take her seat before he began to speak. "We'd like to apologize on behalf of the host club for the scene caused yesterday by our atendees. Their treatment of you was inappropriate."

"It's all good. I'm fine."

"As a token of our apology we would like to offer you a free sitting with one of our hosts, of your choosing."

"I'll think about it," Karin replied. She appreciated their efforts, but found it unnesisary. She understood the looks and their meanings, it wasn't their fault.

They walked back to their seats and she was left alone again. She didn't have too much longer left in the day. And she was exited for her date with Haruhi.


	5. Chapter 5

Karin showed up to music room three as club activities ended. She was noticed almost immediately.

"Karin, our offer was meant during club hours. We're really sorry."

Haruhi peaked out from behind a curtain. "We're going out for coffee actually."

"My little one! How could you be going out with a lesbian? Shell try to taint you," came a cry from blond Suoh.

"I don't even want to get started on that comment," uttered Karin to no one in perticular.

She saw the two twins appear near her, but not close to her. "Are you not a lesbian? Do you not want Haruhi?" The two spoke in unison, and they were virtually clones of one another, with light brown hair and grinning faces.

Karin blushed and fumbled over her words sounds didn't seem coherent as she thought them. "Well, I'm just not a lesbian I guess. I'm bisexual I guess. I'm not like crazy out there but it's not a secret."

A young looking boy pulled on the clothes of a tall man near by. She didn't pay much attention to the shorter one, and she kind of checked out the tall one, with gelled hair and a very noble look to him, she could see easily why he belonged in the club. "What's bisexual mean, Takashi?" The short one asked.

The tall man, presumably named Takashi, looked unsure of how to respond, so Karin butted in, "it means I'm attracted to men and women."

One of the twins piped up with a cough, "it means she's greedy."

Karin was hurt almost instantly, and was about to defend herself when Haruhi spoke up, "hey, that's rude Kaoru. Look, what's it even matter if she's bisexual, she's my friend. You've obviously offended her, so apologise."

"Haruhi, I've heard it all before, it's okay. Can we go?" She urged the boy as he walked out of the change room. Haruhi nodded and led the girl out of the room.

"I'm really sorry. They should have known better than to say sometime so rude."

Karin shrugged and followed Haruhi like a puppy. Even then, every once in a while she would see the face of the-man-assumed-to-be-Takashi. Haruhi eventually led her to a cute tea house not far from the school.

"I'll pay for it Haruhi, I insist," Karin smiled. Haruhi didn't fight her so she shrugged it off and they sat down. The two tried some imported team from England and Australia as they spoke.

"I swear the guys are nicer than they seem. Like Tamaki is just eccentric, and Kyoya will mask his rudeness behind compliments. Hikaru and Kaoru, the twins, are, well, they live in a bubble," Haruhi swore.

"What's with the other two, what's his name-er-"

"Hunny just likes cute things, it's weird, he's actually really nice, but he's always playing baby."

Karin tried to imagine tall Takashi being cute. She snorted, and was glad she had no tea in her mouth.

"What?"

"I'm just imagining Takashi being like small and doe eyed. It's hilarious."

"Do you know him?"

"Who?"

"Mori." Karin cocked her head sideways and wondered who Mori was. "Takashi?" Haruhi added seeing the confusion.

"I just picked up his name when the small one said it."

Haruhi laughed, "is he your type then?"

She shook her head aggressively, "he seems like a goody two shoes."

"Actually he's the wild type."

"Like he'd ever live up to that name."

"You sound like you're talking you self out of liking him."

"That would be pointless as I _don't_ like him."

Haruhi shook his head, "who do you like then."

"Like I'd tell you," Karin replied with a snort.

"Do I know them?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

Haruhi shrugged and they finished their tea. After Karin payed she offered Haruhi a ride, but he declined, so she rode home alone. She focused on Haruhi for a while. He had a nice face, almost feminine, in fact most of him was lean and delicate. She noted that she liked him for those features, and stared for a while.

Eventually she arrived at her home and went to bed, she had just finished a tiresome day.


End file.
